1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan vacuum nozzle and more particularly pertains to attaching to a vacuum cleaner to clean the blades of a ceiling fan with a ceiling fan vacuum nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning apparatuses heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning ceiling fans are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,151 to Lytton et al. discloses a ceiling fan cleaning apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,722 to Harris et al. discloses a vacuum fan duster.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,452 to Songer discloses the ornamental design for a vacuum cleaner attachment for cleaning ceiling fan blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,944 to Bielecki et al. discloses a ceiling fan cleaner apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,556 to Corsetti discloses ceiling fan blade cleaning devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a ceiling fan vacuum nozzle for attaching to a vacuum cleaner to clean the blades of a ceiling fan.
In this respect, the ceiling fan vacuum nozzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attaching to a vacuum cleaner to clean the blades of a ceiling fan.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved ceiling fan vacuum nozzle which can be used for attaching to a vacuum cleaner to clean the blades of a ceiling fan. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.